Borders
by violet167
Summary: Please enjoy!
_**Hi guys this is a one shot idea I got from the song borders by amber a korean artists. The song is sung and rapped in english I urge you to check it out! It will help you understand the one shot. Please enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **-Borders-**_

* * *

 **Misaki pov**

 _ **Cause mom said**_

 _ **I'd be crossing borders**_

"Here goes nothing," I say looking up to the tall building. I have another interview today and I'm not completely ready for it. This is like the hundredth one I'm going to. Hopefully, it isn't the same as the others.

 _ **Never be afraid**_

 _ **even when you're cornered**_

 _ **Stand up straight fight your way**_

 _ **Fight your way fight your way**_

I grab my bag and pull the strap over my shoulder. I walk into the building with what little confidence I have left. I walk up to the secretary and she eyes me from head to toe. Not again please.

 _ **All these people here**_

 _ **staring and looking at me**_

"Straight down the corridor to your left. You can't miss it, there's others waiting," She tells me. I thank her and begin to walk away but I could still hear her talking about my clothes. They aren't famous brands but I wear them with pride. Sometimes!

I head to where she tells me and comes across a group of people who yet judges me also. Why?

 _ **Shaking their heads**_

 _ **eyes down strong on me**_

Why must they all be this way?

 _ **What's wrong with me**_

 _ **Can you tell me now**_

Is it because i'm not from a rich family. Because my background isn't as good as theirs? What is it?

 _ **What's wrong with me**_

 _ **Can you tell me now**_

I sit alone to prepare myself since I had no one else there to talk with. They don't seem to want to talk to me. That's okay. I don't mind.

 _ **The anger the cruelty I deserve it**_

 _ **And I'd do anything**_

 _ **to be what they call perfect**_

After waiting and waiting and preparing myself, they finally call my name along with two other people. One woman and one man. They both go inside with me. Once we're inside the interview room I see three chairs laid out for us and on the other side sat the persons interviewing us.

I take my seat and place my bag to the side of my chair.

"So, Misaki ayuzawa, we checked and saw that you graduated from a regular college," One of the interviewers say deciding to start with me.

"Well yes, my family couldn't afford at the time bu-"

"We like to choose the best of the best. Those from great schools. Why should we pick you?"

 _ **Then maybe I could find a**_

 _ **place to call my own and belong**_

 _ **But if only I was strong**_

"I'm hardworking and I won't leave anything handed to me. You can check my grade-"

"That's not enough," They say and I know where this is heading. "Ayame and Hiro here come from prestige families and schools to our liking."

In other words, I don't belong here.

 _ **I'll be walking with my eyes down**_

 _ **eyes down eyes down**_

I grab my bag and run out the room. Out the building. Why did every interview go like that. Why wasn't I enough? I can't help what background I was born into. I give up! I can't do this anymore! I don't belong in those businesses.

 _ **I'll keep my eyes down**_

 _ **eyes down eyes down**_

I head home and find my mother working on some dresses for some people as a side job. She probably just came from work at the hospital so why doesn't she just stop?

"Mom you should rest," I say walking up to her.

"I'm find Misaki," She answers continuing but I know she isn't fine.

"Just stop!"

She stops what she's doing and looks at me worried. "You didn't get the job?"

"No and you know what? I give up since they will never pick someone like me," I yell to her.

"Sweetheart you can't give up. If I give up how will I take care of you and Suzuna. People will think of us how they want but please don't give up, I know I won't!" My mom says smiling.

' _ **Cause mom said**_

 _ **I'd be crossing borders**_

I head to my room thinking about my mother's words. I drop my bag on the floor and sit on bed. Should I try again?

 _ **Never be afraid**_

 _ **even when you're cornered**_

 _ **Stand up straight fight your way**_

 _ **Fight your way fight your way**_

I grab my extra resumes from off the table next to the bed.

 _ **Through the borders**_

 _ **Through the borders**_

 _ **Through the borders**_

Maybe it couldn't hurt to try again? But what if people judge me again because I am not what they expect or want?

 _ **Fight your way fight your way**_

But I want to make my mom proud. To show her that I can succeed. I continue to put my resumes in envelopes to mail them out.

 _ **Through the borders**_

 _ **Through the borders**_

 _ **Through the borders**_

"There," I say finishing the last one. I collect them all and head downstairs.

"Where are you going honey?" My mom asks when I get downstairs.

"To mail out these resumes," I answer and she smiles at me.

 _ **Fight your way fight your way**_

After weeks of waiting I finally got a call from one of the companies giving me a date for my interview.

 _ **Stand up fall down up again**_

 _ **Up against the pressure I am in**_

 _ **Slowly but surely I begin**_

I stare at myself in the mirror. I smooth out my clothes. I am confident and I'll give this interview my best.

 _ **Jumping trains**_

' _ **cause I know I can win**_

 _ **Oh fear not 'cause I know**_

 _ **I'm in His hands**_

 _ **Though I can't see**_

 _ **I know there's a plan**_

"Bye mom and sis," I yell as I run out the door. Hopefully, I'll be back with good news and if not I know I tried. And I don't care how they judge me.

 _ **So thick the fog**_

 _ **but I know I can trust**_

And here I am back in another interview room but this time I am alone with three people interviewing me.

"Misaki Ayuzawa, it would seem-"

 _ **The feelings that I feel**_

 _ **when the roads rough**_

"I graduated from a normal college yes but I did that and left there with a breaking record in grades. My family isn't rich," I say before they could get to it.

 _ **I gotta be tough with my eyes down**_

 _ **eyes down eyes down**_

"You can take me as I am. A person who will dedicate my heart and soul to this company or you can judge me like the others and I'll be on my way."

 _ **Strong in my stance with my**_

 _ **eyes down eyes down eyes down**_

They seem stun by my words and the blond interviewer seems amuse. I don't care if they don't hire me.

' _ **Cause mom said**_

 _ **I'd be crossing borders**_

I am tired of feeling like I have to be who they want me to be. Tired of letting them look down on me without my say.

 _ **Never be afraid**_

 _ **even when you're cornered**_

They seem to be making a decision about me as they turn as whisper to each other. I am prepared for what they have to say now.

 _ **Stand up straight fight your way**_

 _ **Fight your way fight your way**_

"Misaki Ayuzawa.." They begin.

 _ **Through the borders**_

I take a deep breathe to calm myself.

 _ **Through the borders**_

"We are…."

 _ **Through the borders**_

"Happy to say you got the job!"

 _ **Fight your way fight your way**_

 _ **Through the borders**_

I am completely shock. I thought they wouldn't pick me. I feel like crying.

 _ **Through the borders**_

After all those times of wanting to be acknowledged I finally am.

 _ **Through the borders**_

 _ **Fight your way fight your way**_

And for whom I am. Me, Misaki Ayuzawa.

 _ **No I won't play pretend**_

 _ **I can't pretend**_

 _ **There's so much more up ahead**_

"Why did you pick me?" I mumble.

The blond guy decides to answer. "Because you are different. It doesn't matter where you came from. It's about how hard you'll work in the future."

 _ **All that's up ahead**_

 _ **No I won't play pretend**_

 _ **There's so much more ahead**_

 _ **Through the borders**_

I nod my head wiping away my tears. I can't believe I was so quick to give up.

 _ **Through the borders**_

 _ **Through the borders**_

All because of what people thought of me.

 _ **Fight your way fight your way**_

 _ **Through the borders**_

 _ **Through the borders**_

Never again!

* * *

 _ **The end.**_


End file.
